


What Pollen?

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [26]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plants, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, bad gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Thor sends Loki and Nora a really ugly plant.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520786
Comments: 77
Kudos: 99





	What Pollen?

“What is that, exactly?” Loki asked, an eyebrow raised to the heavens at the… whatever it was Nora was holding. “And which of my countless enemies is it from?”

That they had never made an especial effort to hide where they lived in Chicago meant that not only did their building end up a sort of tourist attraction but also the sight of semi-regular attacks for supervillains and underinformed heroes. The city budget had a line item every year of estimated fees that would be issued against himself, Nora, and the shell corporation that owned the building. 

It was clearly heavy, at least for her, and possibly made of glass, or mucus, or inorganic fibres, or maybe meat? He circled her to get a better look at it. Other than the wooden base it was sitting in Loki recognized nothing of its shape or material make up.

Although, strangely, it smelled rather nice. Almost familiar, and yet not.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” She shifted it to his hands. It made a faint, not entirely unpleasant chinging noise as it moved in an unsettling way and then shifted back to stillness. For him, it was not heavy, though he could swear that it was breathing. “Your brother sent it as an anniversary gift.”

“There is a note, Mistress,” Charles, their invaluable valet, held a folded bit of blue paper out to Nora. 

Nora walked away from the front door toward the living room, reading. “He sends his best, blah blah, Thor Asgard speak stuff, then…. Here it is. Apparently this is  _ the _ traditional seventh winter of marriage gift among the Jotuns. It’s called a  _ Endurnýjunarverksmiðja _ … I’m sure I didn’t pronounce that right… They grow in the  _ Drekafirði _ … yep, I know I got that wrong, too. He had to climb down into the thing and fight a… I think this says an ice raptor to pick it. So I guess it’s a plant. He says we should fill the planter with ice once a day and keep it somewhere mostly dark. Which means it’s alive. That’s really disturbing.”

Loki groaned softly, setting it on the coffee table in front of the black velvet couch. How perfectly Thor. Sentiment, poor taste, and well-meaning ineptitude all wrapped up in one of the ugliest things he had ever seen in his centuries of life. 

It wobbled terribly again, taking longer to still this time. The motions caused it’s lovely aroma to perfume the air.

They stared down at it, almost identically horrified. Still staring, they sat down in perfect unison, tilting their heads left and then right. 

“It was nice of him to think of us,” Nora offered. “And to do something, er, traditional to acknowledge-”

“It’s things like _ this _ ,” he broke in, gesturing to the hideous _ Endurnýjunarverksmiðja _ , “that make me marginally less resentful of being adopted, even by Odin.”

“Normally I hate it when you get all bigoted about Jotunheimr, but in this case I’m going to allow it. It’s horrible. Even if Thor meant well we are going to be stuck with this thing at least through the next time he visits.”

He nodded. “Vile. Truly vile. No matter how good it might smell.”

Nora frowned. “I don’t smell anything.”

“You are not feeling sick, are you?” Nervously he reached out and brushed her dark hair away from her forehead so he could check her temperature. No. She was exactly 37.16667 celsius, her normal temperature, just slightly higher than what was allegedly normal. Stroking his finger down her cheek to trail under her chin, he tilted her head to look at her glands, to check her eyes. 

All was as it should be. 

“I’m perfectly fine. You just have more sensitive senses than I do, you know that,” Nora rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away.

“Of course I do. Yet this thing is quite intensely fragrant. I would think even your unrefined, mortal nose could detect it,” he gently flicked the charming sensory organ in question. “Here,” Loki turned and lifted the terrible  _ Endurnýjunarverksmiðja _ again.

The scent was positively intoxicating. 

As soon as he had it in his hands it stirred in a most unsettling way, as if rubbing itself on itself. Though he was certain it was only a sort of visual illusion it even seemed to  _ swell  _ a bit when he brought it closer to Nora.

They both leaned in for a sniff when one of its revolting appendages unfurled itself, what were nasty petals opened, and puffed an enormous quantity of slow, slightly viscous blue powder all over the two of them before wilting to near-nothingness with the very softest sound of air escaping.

Or maybe a sigh.

“Did that thing just come all over us?” Nora asked after they sat in perfect silence for twenty-seven seconds. 

Loki, for once, had nothing to say in response.

After a panicked series of spells and tests to ensure that the  _ Endurnýjunarverksmiðja’s  _ microgametophytes were not hazardous to Nora beyond giving her a laughing fit that left her laying on the rug, giving out painful snorts when she was too weak and exhausted to move, Loki sent a furious message to his suspiciously hard to reach brother. 

Nora managed to stumble out of his workroom, gasping out something about a shower. His ire with his brother and the revolting plant which had been regulated to the chest freezer by Charles for the time being was so vast and all-encompassing that Loki did not even offer to join her. 

After scraping off the worst of the vileness to save for the revenge he was already planning on Thor, Loki found himself yawning.

As he stripped himself, setting the perfectly serviceable Ermenegildo Zegna two-piece a-light since even if the wool was salvageable he would never bring himself to wear it again, his limbs felt heavy, pleasantly so. He wondered if Nora was experiencing it as well, but he found that not only had she finished her shower but was dressed again and going in search of a sandwich. 

“Do you want anything?”

“Only a shower, nap, and vengeance.”

“I’d do them in that order.”

Whilst something niggled at the back of his mind about his state of exhaustion, and the name of the grotesque plant, it was clouded by his desperate need for sleep. So great that after his shower he did not spend the effort to dry his hair before pitching in an undignified way into bed. 

Nora was surprised when Charles told her Loki had fallen asleep without eating the platter of sandwiches they’d made for him. Sleep and he were generally not friends, while he never missed a chance to eat. Then she shrugged and picked up a Reuben from the stack. 

“It’s probably for the best if he sleeps through the effects of the  _ Endurnýjunarverksmiðja _ , at any rate, Mistress.”

She was not sure if she was more surprised that Charles knew how to pronounce  _ Endurnýjunarverksmiðja _ or seemed to know something about it. “So you know about that thing?”

“The Jotun Seven Year plant? They are rather infamous in some circles. Certain beings - the Jotuns, obviously, as well as other creatures from other planets who share genetic similarities with them - are willing to pay vast fortunes to either obtain or destroy them. They are as hardy as the Jotnar themselves.”

Nora went and opened the freezer and looked at the thing which seemed to be preening in the cold. Which made it even uglier, if that were possible. “For that thing? Really? Is their taste really that bad?”

Charles chuckled. A rarity for the efficient, calm demon. 

When he explained Nora understood.

“So that was… _ sex _ pollen that thing hosed us with? Sex pollen? Potentially dangerous sex pollen. I mean, all I feel is still like I haven’t gotten all of it out of my hair.”

Sex pollen. Just the pure dumbness of the idea made her angry.

“You are not genetically predisposed to susceptibility, thankfully, since there are known to be dangerous side effects when the pollen is not able to work it’s way out of the recipient’s system in the, shall we say predictable way? Perhaps because Master Loki was in his Asgardian form it won’t affect him because he received the equivalent of an overdose - oh, hello, sir.”

Nora turned to find Loki leaning in the doorway of the dining room, one hand on the top of the door-frame, the other hanging loose at his side. He had pulled on a long, green cashmere robe, and a pair of the suede leggings he liked for lounging, but had apparently gotten bored halfway through lacing them up so with the robe hanging open and the top of the leggings gaping she got a good look at his long, elegant torso and the dark, silky trail of hair from his lovely, flat navel downwards to where his very, very apparent cock was just barely tucked enough to the side to keep the dining room R rated.

That said, she could see it throbbing even through the thick leather.

When they lay in bed together Nora liked to put her head on his chest and gently stroke that pretty black hair while they talked while Loki trailed his fingers up and down her back. It was peaceful. 

She was pretty sure there would be no peace in her near future.

“Charles, please leave at once. The building. For the foreseeable future,” Loki spoke to Charles but stared at Nora, watching her mouth, her breasts, his eyes hot enough she could almost feel them stroking over her body. Slouching to the chair nearest hers, he nudged it out with his knee and sprawled into it, one hand covering that throb, squeezing it slightly, the fingers of his other hand toying with his lower lip as he gave her a lazy smile, that hot, avid gaze burning into her.

Under most circumstances Charles would have asked Nora before leaving, since technically she held his contract, but instead, he inclined his head and left, not bothering with a coat or hat, even though it was quite raining outside.

Great. Now there would be nothing but sex stupid Loki and probably soon to be sex stupid her. Nora really hoped none of those supervillains attacked or they would all be screwed one way or another.

“So, um, Charles told me a funny thing about that plant,” she said, going back to her sandwich, even as she had to cross her legs hard to try and deal with the answering throb she had going between them. 

“Yes?” Loki gave himself a teasing squeeze that made his eyelids go heavy, “Tell me about it. From here,” he let go of himself and then slapped his hand down on his thigh hard enough to make her jump.

And ache straight from her now hard nipples down. 

“Sure. That’s fine, because you see,” she sat there, but he shook his head, and arranged her the way he wanted, with both of her thighs slung over his as she talked, “that plant that gave us a faceful is a Frost Giant-”

“Aphrodisiac?” His voice was thick and purring in her ear, as he took her throat in one hand and gently pulled her back against him, “I had gathered. I don’t care. Oh, my treasure…” his mouth worked its way down her neck, then back up as he crooned and unbuttoned her jeans with his free hand, “my princess, my beloved, my dearest, I am going to fuck you until you sob. Your sweetest part is already crying for me, isn’t it?”

Then, in a burst of sudden impatience and seidr her pants and her panties were just gone, leaving her in just a sweater and socks, her cunt open to his hand. Two long fingers started at the bottom of her slit and ran upwards, catching as much wet as they could until reaching her clit, which the tips of his fingers rubbed in slow, firm circles.

“Oh, Jesus, Loki, you remember you could kill me by mistake, don’t you?” she said, turning enough to kiss him, to thrust her tongue hard into his mouth and stroke his, and bite his lips as he continued to tease. There was a rush of greater warmth between her legs, and her back arched helplessly. “Are you using sex magic on me?”

“I don’t need to. You are so sensitive to my pheromones now, which the  _ heh _ , sex pollen, seems to have enhanced…” 

Then he was standing and her back was on the cool, deeply polished wood of the table, and instead of teasing her with his fingers Loki was running the head of his penis up and down her while he stood between her open legs, sneering down at her, “I’ll make you  _ beg _ me to kill you with my cock.”

He fucked into her with just the tip, teasing and stretching her. She was so wet it rolled down the length of him as he pulled out and then just ran that wet length up and down her, lightly enough to make her try and wrap her legs around his hips.

He grabbed her ankles and held them wide, just using his snaky, narrow hips to keep rubbing her with that velvety, iron cock. Effortless, sneering, and just plain rude, his hard, long fingers as strong as shackles.

She was going to help him get Thor when this was over with. Big Brother had a lot of suffering to do and he wouldn’t see it coming from Nora.

Nora would rather die than beg Loki to fuck her. He knew that, respected it, left it alone. Which was a sign of how bad off he really was and how much trouble they might be in. The last little bit of her own sanity was all they had going for them, and the fact that she would rather die than beg, but she wouldn’t rather that  _ he _ die, so beg she did. 

She just did it really badly. 

“Please give me your cock, Loki. Stick it in me and fuck me. Fuck me very hard and leave your marks, bruise me, breed me, just please, baby, please. Fill me with your icy Jotun sperm until it drips out of me,” she recited as if she were reading Google Maps directions to a dentist’s office. 

Her cunt, on the other hand, was being much more sincere, throbbing and soaking the table and prickling with need and aching so deep inside that even as she blah’d the words out her hips started matching his, leaving everything a mess. “Split me wide open and never let me heal.” 

That last bit was said with more sincerity. 

It was enough for him. Those iron-hard hands were starting to shake with need. Dropping her legs over his shoulders, Loki lined himself up and drove into her with one hard, straight thrust. Nora’s toes curled til they hurt and her cunt clenched him so hard that Loki’s back now arched, so he thrust deeper, so he rubbed on her clit, so he bit her ankle and she pushed on the table to get him farther in and they fucked and fucked and fucked. 

“Harder,” she gritted out. Once he was in her, she couldn’t be fucked enough.

Loki pulled out, flipped her over hard, so her hands slapped the table and her nipples were rubbing so hard on her sweater they hurt and he fucked her from behind like a desperate stranger, like an animal in rut, like a monster.

“How many times can I make you come before I have to as well, hmmm?” His voice was husky and came out in a ratchet as he kept working her. “What is our record?”

Under any sane circumstances - which they didn’t have very often - Nora would have been afraid then. Instead she grabbed one of his hands from her hips and pushed it between her legs, “Start counting, your highness.”

Almost too gently he took her clit between two fingers and fondled it with a third. The throb between her legs was maddening now and Nora humped his hand and pushed hard onto that delicious cock that was all hers and when the orgasm came, it was not an explosion but a full-body collapse. 

“One,” he said, pulling out and lifting her limp body to carry to their bed.

He knelt between her legs, nuzzling and sniffing and licking. Two came easily. That clever tongue barely had time to grow limber in her service before a slow, luscious roll of pleasure shuddered through every inch of her. 

“Oh, I’m too hungry to leave the rest of this honey unlapped,” he said, gently fingering her, watching himself touch her, open her. The pad of his finger found her g-spot, “You must drown me, treasure,” he said before putting his mouth back to its favorite work. 

The third was achieved with such tenderness it left Nora shaking and needing to hide under him, she felt so exposed. When he crawled up her body he slowly, inch by inch entered her while covering her, letting her bury her face in his chest, letting her clutch him, using his hair to curtain her.

Wrapping an arm about her, to hold her close, and rain kisses on her face, the fourth was almost a surprise to both of them. They laughed, foreheads pressed together, and the stirring of that laugh through both of their bodies undid her the fifth time and nearly did for Loki as well.

The Sixth had her reaching between them to touch herself while he told her what to do, how she felt from the inside, how she tasted, and it was that dark, insinuating voice that took her there.

Seven left her sore, still needy, and Loki now undulating, like a snake working its way through a thicket. 

Eight made her scream, and fall back onto the bed, too exhausted to do anything in return, to only receive. 

Loki smiled down at her with unkind lips and loving eyes, using her like a thing, like a treasured thing, and then bent down, his sweat dripping hair wildly splattering both of them, their slick skin moving in frictionless perfection, and when she panting, weakly, reached up and grabbed a handful of it to pull him down to her mouth, gasping, wanting that kiss more than anything, the touch of his lips to hers set off the long, wrenching, endlessness of nine, that was too much even for him to resist.

The last of the pollen in his system boiled out of his pores, the heat and hormones overwhelming it.

He cried out her name loud enough to make one of their downstairs neighbors move.

Afterward, still a sodden mess, Loki managed to pull Nora over so she lay with her head against his chest, remorseful yet unwilling to do without as much contact as he could have. “I am so sorry,” he kissed the top of her head. “If you want me to -”

“Shut up,” she said against his skin. Then she softly put her fingertips on the hair that grew from his navel to his cock, petting it fondly and he knew that she was, as ever, the most understanding of all creatures.

Then, recalling something, he lifted his head, “Did you say ‘breed me’?”

“I figured if that didn’t snap you out of that stupid, nothing was going to.”

That was far from wrong.

“So,” she said, turning her head to look at him, “we’re going to get Thor good for this, right?”

“Indeed.”

“And we’re keeping the plant?”

“The  _ Endurnýjunarverksmiðja?  _ It goes without saying.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
